Lágrimas de nieve
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Sólo deja que fluya, el futuro nadie lo sabe. En éste escrito fantasioso NyoPerú conoce en persona a Bosnia. Un fic donde la navidad andina, The Bad Touch Friends y la comunidad andina le dan el toque especial.


_El presente fic participa en el reto "Navidad Dulce o Amarga" para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y Tú?"_

 _Créditos de las canciones a sus respectivos dueños, así como el autor original de Hetalia por sus personajes. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis escritos fantasiosos._

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ Danya Kasun (Bosnia Herzegovina; Personaje de Jinx Némesis)

Cecilia Morales Fernández (NyoPerú)

 _ **Bad Touch:**_ Francis Bonnefoy (Francia), Gilbert Bieldsmith (Prusia), Antonio Fernández (España).

 _ **Familia Andina o Comunidad Andina:**_ Martín Morales Fernández (Perú), Gabriela Condorcanqui Fernández (2pNyoBolivia), Evangelina Morales (Bolivia), Santiago Allende (Chile), Jorge Albeiro Fernández (Colombia), Claudia Corral Fernández (Ecuador).

Notas aclaratorias al final del capítulo.

 _ **Luna, tú que lo ves…**_

* * *

 _ **Lágrimas de nieve**_

 _(One Shot)_

 **I**

2018\. Un año que nos dejó un mar de sensaciones agridulces que son lecciones en la vida.

Me dio tristeza saber que Argentina y Venezuela dejaban nuestra familia, diciendo que debíamos dejar lo que nuestros abuelos nos legaron.

" _El Quechua* es anticuado"_ – Expresaron ambos, pero no nos dimos por vencidos. Les hicimos la invitación a pasar la navidad; les comentamos que tendríamos invitados especiales.

" _ **Suena la cumbia de Navidad"**_

Dirijo la mirada para saber quién ha puesto el villancico de los Toribianitos cuando observo que Colombia y Ecuador están barriendo el patio de la casa.

" _Vamos Perú, no te pongas triste en Navidad"_ \- Me dijeron tratando de animarme.

Disculpen si me interrumpo al inicio del relato; pero debo aclarar que en ésta Navidad Francis, Gilbert y Antonio, o sea los _Bad Touch Friends,_ después de tanto tiempo van a visitarnos. ¡¿Se imaginan el desastre que causarán?!... Bueno, aunque con ellos me llevo bien, pero lo más curioso es que vendrá el "Señor Danya", mi querido amigo Bosnia.

¡Ay Dios! Aunque me sacuda la cabeza no podría evitar ponerme nerviosa, después de todo es la primera vez que voy a conocerlo en persona; a veces pienso que es tierno a pesar de su edad por los mensajes que me dedica en mis momentos depresivos.

No nos hemos conocido en persona pero eso no ha impedido el conocernos un poco mejor. Desde ese momento cuando nos encontramos hace tres años, en esa sala de chat creada para nosotras las naciones. ¡¿Creer que un día conocería a una nación que se entregó al tabú que existe entre nosotros, los representantes de las naciones?! Pensé que el único loco era Francia, pero al parecer uno nunca termina de conocer a todo mundo. Bosnia, amigo mío ¿Cómo tuviste valor de desposar a una humana? Sabiendo que un día terminarías solo otra vez…

Volver a la realidad después de una felicidad pasajera, los problemas como nación vuelven a tí de golpe: relaciones públicas, administración, el estrés de tu jefe, los vecinos problemáticos y un millón de problemas agregados por las organizaciones mundiales y el gran señor ONU.

Y hablando del loco de Francia, mi hermano Martín se lo encontró nuevamente después de 34 años en el mundial de futbol… No nos fue bien del todo, bueno; a mí me fue bien porque yo sólo perdí la cara pero mi hermano perdió la retaguardia con Francia y sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Francia accedió a pasar Navidad con sus amigos por el recuerdo agradable del mundial.

Santiago se mostraba entusiasmado, bueno, después que en la mayor parte del año se la pasó fanfarroneando que Chile sería el próximo campeón del mundo para al final terminar en la banca. Le sucedió lo mismo como a la persona que dijo: _"Imaginemos cosas chingonas"_.

-¡Huepa! – grité un poco asustada saliendo de mi ensoñación. ¿Quién me manda a dejar mi teléfono en vibrador? -¡Familia, llegan en dos horas!

 **II**

Gabriela de mala gana estaba llevando parte del vino que tendríamos para Navidad, mientras Santiago fue el primero en darles la bienvenida a nuestros amigos del viejo mundo.

" _Kessese, el asombroso Gilbert está aquí"_ – Fue lo que dijo aunque de reojo Danya le observó con una mirada que imitaba a la de su hermano Iván, lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

" _Decidimos aceptar la invitación de Martín para pasar la navidad, me imagino que nos llevaran a conocer a chicas hermosas para poder pasar una Nochebuena…_ " Empezó hablara el Francés mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ecuador, provocándole que un sonrojo se asomara.

" _Aquí funciona diferente Francis, lo sé porque ellos tienen algo que nosotros hemos perdido"_ – Tenía bastante tiempo en que no escuchaba hablar a Antonio de esa manera. – _"Pero no desesperes, solo deja que nuestros anfitriones nos guíen en cómo festejar la navidad"_

Mientras ellos hablaban, me dediqué a conversar con Danya quien observaba los decorados de las casas de mis habitantes como los atuendos típicos que llevaban puestos.

" _Me gusta"_ fue su simple comentario.

Había estado callado desde que llegó, por mi mente me imaginaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte y no en el presente. Sin embargo esperaba que disfrutara de la navidad. Martín y Evangelina decidieron que saliéramos al mercado y sus alrededores para poder comprar las cosas faltantes para la cena y decoraciones.

Nuestros invitados observaban los llamativos nacimientos con vestuarios tradicionales.

" _¿Cuándo conoceremos a una llama a todo color?" -_ Preguntó Gilbert

" _¿Cuándo prendas la estufa tal vez?"_ Respondió el francés con su estilo.

" _Ja,ja, ja que gracioso"_ Replicó el prusiano en tono irónico.

" _Conociendo a nuestros anfitriones nos llevaran a la parte norte en donde vive Cecilia, ¿no es así?_ " Sonrió Antonio mientras tomaba fotografías.

De pronto una música al fondo se dejó escuchar.

" _¡Mes amis, qué singular música ¿podemos detenernos a apreciarla?!"_ Habló Francis entusiasmado.

Gabriela iba a soltar un improperio pero Evangelina lo evitó a toda costa. En medio de las calles había un grupo de "cholitos"* tocando con Quena,* zampoña* y charango* un villancico cuya letra combina nuestro mestizaje:

 **Señor San José, el carpintero fino** **  
** **Hazme una cunita para el niño lindo**

 **Azucena kanchu** **  
** **Clavelina kanchu** **  
** **Niñucha wajampí** **  
** **Ullallachi naypaq**

 _-Espera cuando la fiesta comience. –_ Me atreví a decir en voz alta, sin especificar a las personas.

 **III**

Santiago condujo hasta mi casa, en un determinado momento se estacionó el vehículo e iniciamos el recorrido en burritos debido a que los caminos no eran aptos para los automóviles.

" _Podíamos haber hecho la fiesta en mi casa_ " – Empezó a protestar el chileno.

" _¿Acaso fui yo quien te dijo que hablarás sobre ser campeón del mundo?"_ – Le respondió Gabriela al estilo del meme de Saitama provocando las carcajadas con eso.

No podré olvidar su cara con múltiples gestos mientras continuábamos ascendiendo y burlándonos de Chile por el camino.

" _Llevamos los fuegos artificiales, el pavo, el vino, los panetones*, el chocolate, los obsequios"_ Martín repasaba la lista.

" _S'il vous plait, díganos que ya estamos cerca"_ Suplicó el francés. _"mi trasero no aguanta más"_

" _Y que habrán chicas más bellas de las que hay aquí porque la mera verdad son promedio, ni a la cara del señor podrido le llegan"_ Le siguió en el comentario el prusiano.

Claudia que había escuchado con atención había transformado su mirada en una especie de _Doctrina egoísta_ lo cual hizo que los europeos estuviesen muy asustados y preocupados por su integridad física.

" _Quiso decir que…"_ Intervino Francis aunque ya había hecho efecto el comentario.

" _Si aprecian su vida, será mejor que se retracten de ello"_ Dijo con seriedad el colombiano quien ha tenido discusiones fuertes con su hermana.

" _¡Yo no fui el del comentario, para mí todas las mujeres son hermosas!" –_ Agregó el francés en su defensa.

" _¡Oye! Pero si no es mi culpa que tú le menees la cola a cualquier insípida mujer…."_ Replicó el prusiano mientras Claudia sacaba de entre sus cosas un AK- 47.

Y en ese momento, Gilbert sintió lo que es el verdadero terror.

Después de aquel incidente (sin contar que Gilbert fue el encargado de aplacar el enojo de Claudia), un grupo de llamas se acercó a recibirnos junto con los vecinos.

" _¡Llamas!"_ Gritó el prusiano entusiasmado.

" _¡A mí!"_ Completó el español el comentario.

" _¡Imbéciles!"_ – Espetó el francés ante ello.

 _Viracocha_ , que es nuestra mascota, sólo se quedó mirando a los tres idiotas y en un ataque de ira les escupió; recibiendo así un Bautismo Peruano. Las quenas y zampoñas, junto con el charango volvieron a escucharse y al igual que en las plazas, se escuchó otro villancico:

 _ **Al niño Dios le llevamos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un ponchito de color**_ _ **  
**_ _ **un chullito muy serrano,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **zapatitos de algodón**_

 _ **Todos le gritarán:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Cholito!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿De dónde llegaste tú?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(¡Cholito!)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Todos le creerán**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(¡Cholito!)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que naciste en el Perú**_

Mientras escuchaban la canción, nosotros nos dedicamos a llevar el equipaje, que en un dos por tres lo hicimos sin tanto protocolo.

" _Es muy folklórico todo esto"_ le dijo Francis _"No creí que fueran muy fuertes"_ expresó al ver como los andinos llevaban grandes cargas sobre sus cabezas. _"su belleza es muy..._ "

" _¿Especial?_ " escuché en voz alta que había hablado Danya mientras nos observaba de soslayo para luego regresar su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

Colombia colocó canciones de villancicos y bailamos _Cumbia sobre el río_ , mientras que Francis, Santiago y Gabriela hicieron competencia sobre quien aguantaba a beber. Martín guío a Danya y Gilbert para que quemaran las luces artificiales. Todos teníamos unos ponchos* para aguantar el frío. Evangelina y yo nos dedicamos a preparar la cena y con la mayor sencillez entre la música disfrutamos del espacio.

" _¿Estás feliz por conocerlo, verdad?"_ – Me preguntó Eva dadivosamente y asentí con la cabeza. _"¿le tienes mucho cariño, cierto?"_

Mis ojos sin querer se llenaron de agua, no por medio a expresarlo, porque en éstos años en que nos hemos conocido por medio de mensajes y video llamadas hemos logrado coincidir en algunos aspectos, sin embargo, yo sé que nuestras relaciones no se pueden escoger porque depende de nuestros jefes si dos naciones se hacen amigos, se pelean, se enamoran, se casan y se divorcian; tal como ocurrió con Hungría y Austria o como la "amistad" de Cuba y Estados Unidos. Por ahora; Danya es mi mejor amigo pero el mañana es incierto.

" _En tus horas de depresión él te enviaba mensajes de aliento, cuando te dieron la espalda Danya estuvo ahí con una llamada; solo deja que fluya, el futuro nadie lo sabe"_ esas palabras que mi hermana menor pronunció fueron muy sabias. No pude seguir conversando con ella porque Antonio traía un regalo que nuestra prima México había enviado para estas fechas.

Se trataba de un disco con música regional de su casa y se empezó a escuchar la siguiente melodía:

 _ **Ya se va Diciembre, ya es año nuevo,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Paz y bendiciones, vienen del cielo**_

 _ **Déjame quererte más, déjame vivir contigo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Las últimas horas de esta Noche Buena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ya llego la navidad, ya llego la madrugada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ya se va la noche con su luna llena**_

Nos reunimos todos y salimos a contemplar las estrellas mientras la canción se escuchaba con sentimiento. Observé que Danya continuaba observando hacia el firmamento.

" _Cecilia, hay algo que debo decirte…_ " me dijo mientras regresaba su mirada a verme y poco a poco entrelazaba sus dedos de su mano con la mía, sin embargo, rápidamente silencié sus palabras colocando mi dedo entre sus labios.

- _Está bien, lo sé: así que no rompas la ilusión y deja que el momento fluya._ – Le sonreí con timidez e inconscientemente mi cabeza se apoyó en su hombro, mis labios empezaron a tararear la canción.

La nieve empezó a inundar el paisaje, Danya me abrazó por el hombro, incitándome a cantar el coro de la canción mientras un leve sonrojo se dejaba sentir en mi rostro.

 _ **Ya se va Diciembre, ya es año nuevo,**_

 _ **Paz y bendiciones, vienen del cielo.**_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle_

* * *

 _ **Notas aclaratorias:**_

 _ ***Quechua:**_ _Idioma inca que predomina en las regiones andinas._

 _ ***Cholitos:**_ _Cholo_ _es un término que se usa en algunos países de_ _América_ _como término de identidad nacional y que generalmente refiere a la población_ _mestiza_ _, de rasgos_ _indígenas_ _y_ _blancos_ _, dejando fuera blancos o_ _criollos_ _,_ _negros_ _,_ _mulatos_ _,_ _zambos_ _, descendientes_ _asiáticos_ _e indígenas. En_ _Perú_ _el término «cholo» se usó por mucho tiempo con un tono fuertemente discriminatorio y racista; sin embargo, cada vez es más creciente denominarse a sí mismo «cholo» como signo de identidad nacional y orgullo de tener sangre española e indígena. En los últimos años, ha aumentado el uso de la palabra como una forma afectiva entre personas._

 _ ***Quena:**_ _Flauta biselada tradicional de los andes._

 _ ***Zampoña:**_ _También conocido como Siku, es un instrumento de viento que contiene dos hileras de caña cuyos tubos tienen diferentes dimensiones._

 _ ***Charango:**_ _Instrumento parecido a una bandurria pequeña de cinco cuerdas que suele construirse con el caparazón de un armadillo llamado quirquincho._

 _ ***Panetone o Panettone:**_ _llamado_ _ **panetón**_ _o_ _ **pan dulce**_ _en países hispanohablantes, es un_ _bollo_ _hecho con una masa de tipo_ _brioche_ _,_ _pasas_ _y_ _frutas confitadas_ _(_ _naranja_ _,_ _cidra_ _y_ _limón_ _). Tiene forma de cúpula y la masa se elabora con_ _harina_ _de fuerza,_ _masa madre_ _o_ _levadura_ _fresca,_ _huevos_ _,_ _mantequilla_ _y_ _azúcar_

 _ ***Poncho:**_ _Prenda típica de Sudamérica. Se trata de un abrigo de diseño sencillo, consistente en un trozo rectangular de tela pesada y gruesa, en cuyo centro se ha practicado un tajo para pasar la cabeza._


End file.
